


𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴.

by carissimipaixao



Series: 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙘𝙚; 𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦. [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical Figures, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Time Travel, Triggers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: The battle was over, and the people had won. Cassandra Marques watched as the people cheered, victorious. Freedom was theirs, once again. The past moral standards and roles to be fulfilled in that oppressed society were no longer. Life and reality as people once knew it were about to change, and Cassandra knew nobody could now hold her back.Having been left a small inheritance from the man who had raised her, in 1980, she set off to Coimbra, seeking to find knowledge and higher education. As expected, the city itself provided to her ways to distract herself from the lurking shadows of her past and memories. "Rather to be the heartbreaker than the heartbroken" was a line that kept repeating in her head each and every night.However, there was something peculiar about the city that captivated her. Something—someone—was calling to her. It was around each corner, and its call grew louder and louder, anxious for her attention. After three long years, something had to snap into place.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙘𝙚; 𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. DISCLAIMER

**Author's Note:**

> dearpaixao © 2020  
> assassin's creed © ubisoft

I do not own _Assassin's Creed: Rogue_ , any other installment of the _Assassin's Creed_ franchise or its characters. They all belong to their respective owners. I own my own characters (be it original or adapation of real-life personalities), my plotlines and the writing that you will read throughout this story. Please, do not plagiarize this story or my characters.


	2. ACT I

❝THERE IS A TINGLING IN THE SPINE,  
A CATCH IN THEVOICE, A FAINT SENSATION,  
AS IF A DISTANT MEMORY, OF FALLING FROM A HEIGHT.  
WE KNOW WE ARE APPROACHING THE GREATEST OF MYSTERIES.❞

**─ ᴄᴀʀʟ ꜱᴀɢᴀɴ**


	3. 01. Another Beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is; the first chapter of Glory and Carnations. I really hope you enjoy it, and thank you in advance for reading!

The bus was packed with people—from students to elders—in that long trip for Coimbra. The radio played some of the newest songs, as well as songs from the outside world. It was such a comforting sensation to listen to what was once prohibited, after having been held back by the chains of the censorship for so long. The students were the loudest in the bus, speaking of the newest celebrity dramas as they ate bubblegum. Meanwhile, the elders sat peacefully in the front, sharing news with one another, with a smile.

Cassandra stared out the window, taking in the sights as she placed her elbow on the windowsill, and she leaned her head against her open hand. If only she had brought a book along for the trip, she would not be bored out of her mind. The scenery was beautiful, but it could only do so much during a one-hour trip. The passengers in the bus were noisy enough for her not to fall asleep, at least.

The sun shone through the clouds, revealing a rainbow that had been left behind after the rain. A flock of birds flew in the blue sky of fall. Cassandra wondered if they were swallows, migrating to warmer parts of the globe. For a moment, she understood how those creatures felt. She, too, had to move to Coimbra during fall. And, once summer came, she would return back to her hometown. It had become a habit, as if she could already feel when it would be time to go home, to be with her loved ones.

That habit would be ending soon, however. She was a student, like other young adults, but her path was almost over. Studying Languages in Coimbra had been a challenge and an exciting road, but all good things had to come to an end. With three years of knowledge and experience, she needed the fourth and final chapter to end it, once and for all. After graduating from college, she would soon be looking for employment.

 _A teacher?_ She often wondered. Higher education had never ceased to exist, years ago, but she had grown with a childhood where education to children was stricted down to national history and small facts, where the governor wanted ignorance for the glory of his government to push through. It was not any better in villages, where Cassandra was from, but at least her caretaker had always been interested in providing more knowledge and proper education to her behind doors.

The thought of going abroad was curious, too. European countries were much more developed and she could perhaps find a better job, with a higher income than what she would find in Portugal. She knew how to speak English and French, so she would have no trouble getting used to the foreign countries. However, deep down, she knew she could not leave her country for so long. It was her home, and she would have to start over in an unknown land. Making new friends all over again, buying a house, when she already had everything here.

Cassandra sighed. _Home, huh?_

The bus slowly came to a stop, and she looked to her right. The Mondego glinted in the sunlight, and she stood from her seat. The passengers would slowly exit the bus. She smiled and signed for an elderly woman to pass first, receiving a gentle smile and a “thank you” from her. Cassandra moved around the seat and exited the bus, sighing in relief. She was finally there.

They were taking their bags out of the luggage hold, as carefully as possible. Cassandra waited for the man in front of her to take out his bag before leaning in and grabbing her black bag. Placing on the ground, she pulled on the handle up and started walking, as she dragged the bag along. She saw there were other people in the bus stop, waiting to go home or proceed on a new voyage. She crossed the road, after checking if there were cars coming, and continued on her route. _Inês must already be waiting for me._

She spared a glance at her watch. 06:57 PM. Cassandra made a face. She was already twenty minutes late. However, it was hardly her fault. The bus arrived later than what was usual, and there had been a car accident, which meant they had to drive around. At least, she got where she needed to be.

Following a crowd of students, Cassandra walked through small alleyways, taking a shortcut to where she needed to go. Soon after, she climbed the stairs near an old church and found herself in a busy street. There were street performers and tourists, not to mention the citizens of the city. Groups of friends hanging out in cafés, creating loud and incomprehensive chattering. She narrowed her eyes and stared into the distance, as she approached the next café. _Where are you?_ She hoped to spot the blonde woman, but she was not—

 _There she is_ , a victorious smile bloomed on her lips.

Inês Ramalho, a twenty-two years old woman, sat on a table of the café. On the table, there was a teacup. The woman simply could not resist tea, could she? _Bet it was one of her favorites._ She initially believed no one would ever have a bigger sweet tooth than her mother Anabela, but Inês had managed to surprise her. It was a mystery she was not diagnosed with diabetes, after all those years of eating so much sugar. Perhaps, if Cassandra had inherited the same intense sweet tooth from Anabela, she would be in a similar situation.

She was focused on her book, so she almost did not listen to the footsteps that approached her. ‘Hello there,’ Cassandra called.

The younger woman looked up in confusion before grinning happily. ‘Cassandra!’ She closed her book—after marking the page—and stood up, embracing her roommate. When they parted, she pouted, ‘You made me wait.’

‘I thought you were used to it, by now. Because of—’

Inês flustered as the woman began to smile teasingly. She lightly slapped her arm, ‘Oh, you stop right there!’ Cassandra giggled. ‘You know that he only takes that long because he has a job!’

The brunette held her hands up in surrender, ‘Yes, ma’am. I know. Just teasing you.’ The blonde woman shook her head and turned to put her book inside her purse. She called for the waiter—one of her friends—and waved when he turned to stare. He smiled and playfully saluted. Grabbing her purse, Inês started to walk ahead and Cassandra followed her.

‘I already dropped my bags by the dorm,’ she said. ‘Since I usually arrive a bit earlier than you, you know?’

‘No problem.’

Inês smirked, ‘Any cute boys in the bus?’

‘Plenty,’ she scoffed. ‘But, they were already taken, from what I could see. Worry not. The right one will appear when it’s time. Isn’t that what you said to me months ago?’

‘Yeah, and I still believe that.’

‘I think they can take their time,’ she pulled the bag along as they climbed the street. ‘I’m happy to be single. I don’t have to be concerned about a jerk’s “need” in making sure he tells the world he has a girl. Well, not as a girlfriend but as a—’ Inês nudged her side. ‘What? It’s true.’

The blonde shook her head with a sigh. ‘Don’t think about it,’ she tilted her head in the direction of the dorm. ‘We’re almost there.’ 

‘Yes, mom,’ Cassandra received a playful glare from the other woman, which made her chuckle.

There was a man leaning against the building, next to the door, talking to a student—one which Cassandra recognized immediately. _Lovebirds_ , she snickered. Beatriz and Tomás claimed to be good friends, nothing more, but those who watched from outside could clearly see they were in love with one another. If only they would confess. Inês often tried to point it out to her, but Beatriz was in denial. She would say he only helped her out because they had a strong friendship. She would say she was not his type. She would say he already liked someone else. However, they all knew better.

Tomás turned when he heard footsteps and raised his hand in greeting, ‘Hey, girls.’ Beatriz smiled, averting her gaze for a moment.

‘Good afternoon,’ Inês looked between the two. ‘It’s great to see you after these long summer vacations.’

‘Likewise,’ he said. The man quickly backed away from the wall, ‘Well, uh, I have to get going. The boys will be waiting for me at the café.’ He spared a glance at Beatriz before turning on his heel, ‘See you around!’

Beatriz smiled fondly before turning towards the two. Noticing the grin on Cassandra and Inês’ faces, she pointed her finger at them with a glare, ‘Not a word.’

‘I wasn’t going to say anything,’ the brunette gasped, placing her hand on her chest, as if deeply offended. She turned to Inês. ‘Were you?’

‘Me?’ She shook her head, ‘Impossible.’

‘Ha-ha, very funny,’ Beatriz rolled her eyes. ‘Come on, before I decide to close the door on you two.’ The woman stepped back, keeping the door open for the two to enter. Once they did, she made sure the door was closed before climbing the stairs. ‘It’s getting late. I’m going to the local supermarket before the sun sets completely. You girls want anything?’

‘Thank you,’ the blonde said. ‘But, I’ll pass.’

Cassandra huffed, placing the heavy bag on the floor once she had finished climbing the wooden stairs. ‘Yeah, me too. Thanks for the offer, though.’

‘Suit yourselves,’ she shrugged before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

‘Speaking of late,’ Inês started, approaching their room’s door. ‘What should we do for dinner?’ 

‘I could cook,’ the other woman responded as she followed her into the room. She could see Inês’ bags by her bed. Perhaps, she decided she could unpack once Cassandra had arrived. ‘Or, we could go out and eat somewhere.’

She set her black bag on top of her bed, before unzipping it carefully. Inês grabbed her bags and placed them on hers. ‘Well, to be honest, I’m not really tempted to cook tonight,’ she commented. ‘And, judging by your expression and knowing you had a long trip, I can see you’d rather rest, too.’ Cassandra glanced at the clock. on the wall. _07:10 PM_.

The brunette sighed. ‘Let’s unpack this first, shall we?’

Although they had been initially empty, after almost four months, the drawers and wardrobe of their room were full once again. Inês was finishing making her bed with light sheets, while Cassandra placed their bags in the corner of the room, discreetly hidden next to the desk by the window. It had been twenty minutes, but they wanted to make sure everything was ready and its own place. They would not need to rush to unpack their bags in the following day. Cassandra glanced around the room; they had cleaned it when they left, but it had been months. Perhaps, they would clean it within that week.

Inês’ stomach growled. She giggled, her face turning pink for a moment, ‘Guess we should get ready to eat.’

‘Sure,’ the other said and checked her purse, grabbing a handful of coins. ‘You know, you’re really hungry for someone who had a snack _one hour ago_.’

‘What can I say? I’m a glutton.’ And there was no shame in her voice. Cassandra shook her head with a smile. Unlike her, Inês decided she would take her purse along. The former, on the other hand, liked to be free of weight, to make everything much more practical for her. ‘Ready to go?’

‘After you.’

* * *

The blonde woman took out the key from her purse, unlocking the door to the building. ‘Best meal _in months_ ,’ she sighed, satisfied. Cassandra followed her inside, closing the door behind her. ‘I simply love how they prepare the steak in that place. How could I ever resist?’

‘Maybe tell André to work there,’ she started. ‘If you guys are going to start living together at some point in time, you may want to consider him preparing the _best_ steak you’ve ever eaten.’

Inês hummed. ‘I just might consider it.’ The two shared a laugh.

As they climbed the stairs, a few girls passed by them. They wore their best clothes, along with some makeup and jewelry. _A drink with friends, huh?_ Cassandra had considered doing the same, but she thought to leave it the following night. After all, she needed to wake up early in the next day to sign up for her new year in college. Besides, who would like to wake up in the morning with a painful headache after partying and drinking all night long?

Beatriz, who was among the group, stopped and turned to them. ‘Inês, some guy stopped by and asked if you were here.’

‘Some guy?’ The other frowned. However, her face quickly broke into a hopeful smile, ‘Did he say his name?’

‘André,’ she answered. Inês’ grin widened. ‘He wanted to give you something. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve put it on your dorm?’

She shook her head, ‘Oh, no problem. Thanks!’ The brunette nodded before turning on her heel and following her friends out of the building. ‘I wonder what he got for me,’ she giggled as she climbed the stairs, almost skipping them like a child. Cassandra snickered.

When they entered the room, Inês gasped in delight and walked towards her desk, ‘Oh my gosh! Look at this, Cassandra!’ In her arms, she held a bouquet of roses. The young woman looked so happy for the gift. Her roommate watched in amusement, leaning against the wall. ‘Beautiful, don’t you think?’ She sighed and let herself fall onto her bed, which made Cassandra scoff with a playful roll of her eyes. _So overdramatic_ , she thought.

As a child, if anyone were to ask about her favorite color, Cassandra would have answered “red”. After all, the color’s meaning—love and determination—made her often think of her mother and the tenderness with which she had raised her. It was, indeed, a powerful shade. However, as she aged, things had changed. Red had become too strong, if not deadly, and she could not breathe in its embrace. It had stained her life with its presence. She had tried to think of it as passion, like many people her age, but even in the realm of love and lust, there was no positive thought, either.

‘I suppose,’ she responded and uncrossed her arms, pushing herself off the wall to approach the bed. She sat on the edge, looking down at her friend. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment before staring up at Cassandra. At the faraway look in her eye, the brunette laughed, ‘You’re _so_ in love.’

‘Wha—well, you can’t blame me!’ She quickly sat up.

‘Oh really? Then who should I blame?’

‘André, not me!’ Cassandra shook her head in amusement as the other continued, ‘Him and that gorgeous smile, and those beautiful eyes, and that courage, and his unwavering kindness, and…’ As she had started to list the man’s qualities, another lovesick smile appeared on her lips.

‘Like I said, in love.’ Inês giggled. Standing up, the blonde placed the bouquet on her desk. ‘Are you feeling prepared for this year?’

‘I think so! I definitely feel excited to be done with it,’ she admitted. ‘I miss my village.’

‘I can only imagine, but soon, it’ll be over. Just another year and we’re done,’ Cassandra said.

Both women had met each other three years ago, when they signed up for the Language course in the old University of Coimbra. Just like Cassandra, Inês was not originally from the city. She was from a quiet and small village to the south of the city. And true to her origins, the woman was very humble and polite. Perhaps that had been the reason they had remained such close friends for a long time, while other friendships had come and gone.

It was during the second year that Inês met André. Cassandra was skeptical about him at first. Because Inês’ innocent nature, she was scared of watching her friend be heartbroken by a man who only wanted to have a good time and take advantage of a pretty girl’s heart. However, he surprised her; the man proved himself to be worth of Inês’ love. He was one of a kind, a contrast to what she knew—men just looking for a “quick hookup”.

‘He better not hurt you,’ Cassandra said. ‘If he does, I’m hunting that little bitch down.’

The blonde laughed and winked at Cassandra, ‘I know you will.’ The response brought a satisfied smirk to her lips.

As Inês sang happily in the room, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, leaving the room to go brush them in one of the two bathrooms available in the dorm. When she placed the toothpaste down on the sink, Cassandra looked at her reflection. Her piercing green eyes stared back at her. She always considered them to be her prettiest feature. She remembered her mother telling her she had inherited it from her grandparents—whom she had never met, sadly. Anabela loved to stare at them, with a tender look in her eye. _Not that Father thought the same_ , she frowned.

The woman sighed, shaking her head slightly as if the action would make the thoughts disappear from her head. She ran her toothbrush under the water for a moment, before grabbing her toothpaste. Inês appeared in the bathroom with her own tools, turning the cap of her toothpaste. ‘So, what do you think you’ll choose?’

‘Well,’ Cassandra mumbled as she brushed her teeth, ‘For one of the subjects, I’m considering choosing English Literature in the New World. It covers some books during the Seven Years War, the American Revolution and much more.’ The blonde woman hummed. She spit out the foam, ‘What about you?’

‘I think I’m going with French History and Culture this year,’ Inês said. ‘I may choose Professor Portier. They said he’s nice and explains things better than the other teacher.’

Cassandra wiped her mouth with a nod, ‘Yeah, I heard the same thing. I think I may choose him, too.’

‘Partners?’ The other woman stretched out her hand with a knowing look.

She snickered and took hold of her hand, shaking it, ‘Partners.’

Inês chuckled before continuing to brush her teeth, while the brunette turned on her heel and entered their room. She approached the biggest chest of drawers and took her pajama out. It was not too cold, so a thin pajama would be enough. Cassandra quickly undressed, folding her clothes as she went. After putting on her nightwear, she opened another drawers and carefully placed her folded clothes inside. They were not dirty, nor did they have a foul smell. Perhaps, she could still reuse them eventually. The woman sat on her bed as she brushed her hair, glancing at Inês as she walked in.

‘Feels weird to have the entire dorm all to ourselves,’ she said. ‘Well, _almost_ all for ourselves.’

‘Well, it’s inevitable.’ Cassandra placed her brush on top of the bedside table, ‘It’s their first day in Coimbra after so long—or at least, should be. It’s time to see their friends again and revisit their favorite bars.’ She raised an eyebrow, ‘I actually thought you wanted to meet André today.’

‘He’s working today,’ Inês replied with a overdramatic sigh. ‘Tomorrow, maybe.’

Cassandra nodded before pushing her bed sheets back, preparing to get into bed. In that instance, the phone rang. She paused and looked up in surprise, before sharing a look with the other woman. She shrugged in confusion. The brunette stood up from the bed, sighing. ‘I’ll get it.’

Each room of the dorm had its own phone and a separate phone number, which was another advantage to that small apartment building. That way, the students did not need to waste money to make calls in public phones or purchase one for themselves. And, by there being separate numbers, nobody outside that room could possibly eavesdrop on the conversation.

Cassandra grabbed the phone, ceasing its obnoxious ringing, ‘Hello?’

‘ _…Cass? Is that you?_ ’

The woman rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to let out the most annoyed sigh. Of course, it just had to be him. ‘Yes, it’s me.’

‘ _I had thought the girl was pulling my leg when she told me this was your phone number! I almost didn’t believe it!_ ’ He said, ‘ _I’m glad it wasn’t a lie._ ’

She was curious to know who had been the one to tell him her phone number, but she was no point in being upset now. ‘Just be out with it. I don’t know about you, but I have a _long_ day ahead of me tomorrow, and I need to go to bed.’

‘ _O-oh! Of course. My bad_ ,’ he apologized. ‘ _Listen… are you busy tomorrow?_ ’

‘What the hell do you want from me, Carlos?’

Cassandra could hear some sound of the background as he moved, ‘ _I want to meet you, that’s all. I miss y—_ ’

 _A terrible decision_ , she thought. ‘I don’t.’ Her confession made the young man go silent. ‘I’m not interested in getting back together with you, if that’s what you intended.’

Cassandra was used to having to hear those words. How many times had her former lovers come forward, saying that “they missed her”? She always knew their true intentions, though. She was not new to the game, nor was she oblivious to the cost of the role she had adopted to protect herself. Men wanted entertainment, a _pretty girl_ by their side—just for the sake of calling her their own, as well as having an easy prey to play with and taste. But, to avoid the fate of becoming heartbroken, she had to become a heartbreaker—to play gracefully with the liar and turn the game on his head.

Whatever love Carlos claimed to feel for her—it did not truly exist.

She looked out the window, noticing the silhouette of a man standing in the street, near the payphone. It was clear that the stranger was staring right at _her_. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to see who he was, but it was far too dark. The man was a long distance away from her sight, too.

The woman shook her head with a scoff, ‘Really, Carlos? As if this wasn’t enough, you’re stalking me, too?’

‘ _Stalking you?_ ’

‘Don’t play dumb,’ she snapped. ‘You’re calling from the streets’ payphone. Even if you’re that eager to spread someone’s legs, there’s no excuse for this behavior.’

There was silence before he stood up with a sigh. Then, there was a click as Carlos unlocked a window. She could hear music blasting from outside. ‘ _I’m still in my hometown. I’m telling you the truth, Cass._ ’

There was no music playing in her streets. She glanced back at Inês, who frowned in confusion. Her gaze shifted to the window. The man was still there, staring. She felt a tug on her chest as her heartbeat intensified. He turned on his heel, disappearing from her sight as his long coat trailed behind him. Without a single word, she harshly closed the curtains. ‘Don’t call me ever again,’ she quickly said before hanging up.

‘Cassandra?’ Inês called, worried. ‘What’s wrong?’

The brunette looked over her shoulder. Sighing, she said, ‘A creep, most likely. I thought it was Carlos. But he’s still in Viseu.’ She approached her bed, sitting with a huff.

‘Do you know who it was?’

She shrugged, covering herself as she lied down, ‘No idea. Could’ve been anyone. But, if I see them again, well, I’ll make sure to have a little _chat_ with them.’

‘Seems like, no matter where you go, you’re bound to find creeps around every corner,’ her friend mumbled sourly. ‘Threaten them with a report.’

‘I will,’ she said. ‘I’ll threaten them with my fist, too.’ Inês scoffed. She reached over and turned off her lamp. As the room went dark, Cassandra kept her eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling. The fear from before still had not gone away. If it had not been Carlos, then who was it? She had never taken any of her former boyfriends to the dorm—which was also forbidden. _So, who was it?_ The sound of her own heartbeat was so loud.

The woman sighed, before turning on the bed and closing her eyes. Perhaps, it was a stranger who liked to look into girls’ bedrooms. Not that the thought was any more comforting, but she wanted to convince herself it was a mistake, someone who was too drunk or too high. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow, and she needed to rest. Hopefully, she would never see that person again. If she did, then she really had a _stalker_ and none of what had just happened was a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @carissimipaixao  
> Wattpad: @dearpaixao


	4. 02. ...Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @carissimipaixao  
> Wattpad: @dearpaixao

There was an obnoxious noise. _Too loud_ , Cassandra groaned as she pulled the bed sheet over her head. Inês also mumbled in annoyance as she reached over to stop her alarm. ‘Stupid clock,’ she said. The woman slowly sat up and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. ‘It’s saved me a lot of times from oversleeping, though,’ Inês mumbled.

‘Yeah,’ Cassandra shrugged. ‘Well, that doesn’t make it any less annoying.’

‘Can’t deny that.’

Pushing the bed sheets away, they stood up with visible reluctance. It was nine o’clock and, although they had gone to bed early, they wished they could have slept a little longer. Especially Cassandra, who still found herself anxious about last night’s events. The thought of having a stalker spying on her and following her every move was haunting. However, she tried to put those worries aside, for the sake of the day ahead of her.

As the blonde woman stayed behind to open the window slightly and push the curtains to the side, the roommate left the bedroom and walked through the hallway, reaching the kitchen. A girl quickly moved to the side, letting the brunette enter with a polite smile. The radio was switched on, and she could hear the journalists discussing the latest news and celebrations.

Cassandra opened the fridge and took out the milk, as well as a small container with ham and cheese inside. She took a cup from the cupboard she shared with Inês and filled it with milk. As she put it inside the microwave to heat it up, Inês walked in and approached the fridge. She pulled out a jar of strawberry jam. Noticing Cassandra’s amused gaze, she rose an eyebrow, ‘What?’ The other shook her head and started to prepare a sandwich while her milk was being heated up.

Inês grabbed a cup and filled it with milk. She grabbed a bread and cut it in half, before putting it inside the toaster. Cassandra took her cup out of the microwave after the loud beep and put it on top of the table. She sat down and took a sip of her milk while listening to the radio.

‘ _This week, many schools and universities are getting prepared for the new year_ ,’ the man said. ‘ _And as seen in the previous years, more and more young men and women are travelling from the countryside to obtain higher education._ ’

‘It certainly wasn’t like this a few years ago,’ Inês mumbled. ‘My father wasn’t able to attend universities due to the distance and the financial difficulties. Not to mention the pressure to continue working the fields.’

Cassandra sighed. ‘Yeah, same here. My mom wanted to study, to be fair. However, she couldn’t.’ Anabela was a woman—society had long defined her role as a stay-at-home mother. Her husband was the one who decided what was to be done in that house and family. While he took care of the fields and provided money for the family, Anabela had to take care of the house, raise Cassandra, prepare the meals and pray to God that her husband would come home sober and in a good mood.

‘Times are changing, though,’ the blonde smiled as she sat in front of Cassandra. _If only it had changed a long time ago_ , the two thought.

The two women started to eat breakfast. That was when Beatriz walked in, looking extremely tired. ‘Morning, girls.’ She grabbed a glass of water as she popped a pill into her mouth. Once she had swallowed it, pushing it down with the water, she turned to them, ‘I thought the enrollment was in the afternoon?’

‘Well, perhaps for people of your course, but Cassandra and I have to do it now,’ Inês replied.

‘It’s too early,’ she groaned. With a yawn, she placed the empty glass on the sink and turned on her heel, ‘I’m just going back to bed.’

‘Careful not to sleep in, or I’ll call Tomás to come over and wake you up!’ Cassandra retorted, amused. She watched as the other girl sarcastically laughed as she disappeared into the hallway. The brunette chuckled with a shake of her head as Inês giggled into her cup.

The radio continued as Cassandra finished her sandwich and stood up, drinking the rest of the milk, ‘ _Yesterday, on the 8th of September, the American agency NASA launched a new communication satellite into space—the RCA-6. It’s worthwhile remembering our listeners that NASA was also responsible for allowing Mankind to take its first steps on the Moon, when Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin landed on the lunar surface, on 20th of July, 1969._ ’

The brunette turned on the water, running her cup under it before grabbing the sponge on the counter. ‘Innovation,’ she simply mumbled. Inês hummed in agreement behind her as she finished eating. ‘Who would have thought it was possible for us humans to walk on the Moon? Back then, people would have thought this was—’

‘Either witchcraft, or straight out bullshit,’ her friend scoffed. She stood up and took the wet sponge that Cassandra was holding out for her, having finished washing her cup. ‘I wonder how much more we’ll find out about Space in the years to come.’

‘We still have many decades ahead of us, I’m sure,’ she said. ‘Time will tell.’

They left for their bedroom and started getting ready for the day. Inês worked on brushing her hair first, while Cassandra opened the drawer and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt with a long collar. She undressed from her pajamas and put them on the end of her bed.

As she put on her trousers, the phone rang. Inês quickly approached the phone and placed it over her ear. Her face immediately changed into a huge grin—and Cassandra knew immediately. ‘Good morning,’ she said. ‘How are you?’ The woman continued to get dressed as her roommate talked to her boyfriend on the phone, ‘Yeah, we’re getting ready. I only wish it wasn’t this early, you know?’ She sighed, but then gasped in surprise, ‘Really? Are you sure?’ Inês smiled as he spoke from the other end. ‘You’re the best. See you then!’

Cassandra put on her low boots, raising an eyebrow, ‘What’s up?’

‘André says he’ll come to the Faculty too, so we can go for a coffee after we finish the enrollment process,’ the blonde woman sighed in contentment before opening her drawer and taking out the clothes she desired to wear.

While she started getting dressed, Cassandra brushed her hair as she hummed. She walked to the closet and opened it, grabbing her black jacket and putting it on. Adjusting it, she approached her desk and grabbed the enrollment letter. It was necessary, if they wanted to sign up for the new academic year. They had papers to fill, as well as documents and schedules to prepare for their fourth year.

Once Inês was ready, the brunette turned to her, ‘Don’t forget your letter.’ She took her purse which was hanging on the chair and opened it, checking if the letter was inside. With a whistle, she waved it in the air briefly before putting it back inside the bag and closing it. ‘Let’s go,’ Cassandra opened the bedroom door, allowing her friend to walk out first.

As they walked down the stairs to leave the dorm, they heard rushed footsteps behind them and quickly got out of the way, as a man ran down the stairs, quickly fastening his belt. He was swearing loudly as he opened the front door, not even bothering to check if it closed behind him as he left. Cassandra and Inês shared a confused look before laughing. Someone’s one-night stand was _very_ late.

The two closed the door behind them and started to make their way upwards. The street was mostly silent, for the exception of the sound of a few televisions and radios coming through unlocked windows. It was still a luxury for many to own a television, but slowly the world was changing. Reality as people knew it was evolving. Inês waved with a smile at the lady of the bakery who was preparing to open the business for the day. The old woman gave back a smile of her own, though her exhaustion was clear to see. She had been awake for a long time.

‘Let’s grab one of Alice’s sweets on the way back,’ the blonde said.

‘Has anyone ever told you that you have a serious case of sweet tooth?’

She shrugged, ‘There’s no harm in getting something sweet every now and then.’

‘Do your teeth say the same, though?’ She was lightly punched on her arm, receiving a glare from her roommate. ‘Just saying!’ Inês playfully rolled her eyes.

They could see the back of the building appearing, as well as some students which were sitting near the faculty or walking towards it. If Cassandra recalled correctly, Language, Geography and History students were all doing the enrollment process early in the morning. She glanced at her watch—09:35 AM. They had started five minutes ago, but there was no need to rush. There were _hundreds_ of students—foreigners, too.

However, when they reached the faculty, Cassandra and Inês shared a glance. There was a huge crowd and the doors were closed. _Weird_ , she thought. Inês crossed her arms, ‘Is there a delay?’

A male student which was leaning against one of the statues turned to them, exhaling a cloud of smoke, ‘They’re only opening the doors in half an hour, apparently.’

‘This isn’t like them,’ the blonde mumbled. The man shrugged and brought the cigarette back up to his lips. Inês sighed, ‘What now?’

‘Now?’ Cassandra echoed. ‘Now, we wait.’ The younger woman sighed. ‘We can take a walk.’

There was a shout coming from their right. They turned to look at who it was, only for Inês’ face to bloom into a tender smile. André was walking towards the two, waving in delight. ‘There you are,’ he said. He kissed Inês for a moment, before nodding at Cassandra. ‘Good morning, girls.’

‘Good morning,’ Cassandra smiled. ‘You’re here for enrollment too, right?’

He put his arm around Inês’ shoulders, ‘Yeah.’ He glanced at the scene in front of the faculty with a curious expression, ‘What’s the holdup?’

The girls shrugged. ‘No idea,’ his girlfriend answered. ‘But, we were just thinking of going for a walk.’

‘Well, let’s go,’ he said. He quickly spared a glance at Cassandra, ‘That is, if you don’t mind me joining you.’

Cassandra waved her hand, ‘It’s okay.’ She turned on her heel, walking towards the stairs near the building. ‘Come on, lovebirds.’

She heard Inês playfully scoff behind her, while André laughed. As they began climbing down the stairs, the young man started to share what had happened during his shift at work. It seemed like it had mostly consisted of rude clients, unable to understand that there were things completely out of the employee’s control. Yet, “the client was always right”. Cassandra and Inês had worked before, and they understood André’s frustration without a single doubt.

Then, there was a pull—

**_Č̸͈̹͈͍̐͒̓͐͛̃Ȧ̸̧̛͈̫̰̣̫̝̻̯̐͗̋̿̕̚͜͜͝͝S̷̡͇̱̹̤͔̫̙̜̘͓̠̜͍̈̿͛̅͆̔̈́͜͝͠Ṡ̶̡̧̛̜̗̪̓͆͂̐̐̍̋̍̑͂̈́̀̐͐͝͝A̸̬̒̐̍͊̈́͋̓̀̄̔̃͆͆̍̈̾͒͒̋̍̃̓̏͗̂̈́̌̈́̈́͘͘Ň̷̚—_ **

The woman paused in her tracks, hand reaching for her head. The couple stopped in confusion. ‘Cass? Are you alright?’ Her roommate asked. The brunette gave her a weak, reassuring smile. However, she was just as confused—if not terrified. For the past three years, she always felt this _pull_ whenever she attended classes. She never quite understood from where it came from or what exactly was reaching for her (or her soul). For the first time, in almost four years, she heard a voice, as if a mother was softly calling out for her child who was in a deep slumber.

 _Am I going insane?_ She could not help but wonder. She had always tried to a logical explanation. Why had she always felt that grasp on her soul—like a siren singing for a sailor, wishing to make him come closer and closer, before dragging him to the depths of the ocean? Initially, when it would happen one time or two, she had considered it was because she had drunk too much, or she had smoked too much or perhaps her friends gave her some sort of drug.

She could never bring herself to tell Inês or anyone else. They would have thought she was crazy. They would have thought— _No, don’t._ She immediately blocked those faraway memories from her past. She had a big day ahead of her; she had bigger worries. Perhaps, it was someone trying to pull a prank on her. Cassandra spared a glance around. There were some students passing by, climbing the stairs to go to their faculties, but she recognized none of them. Inês and André would not have done that sort of thing to her, especially when they were in the middle of a conversation.

‘I’m okay,’ the woman said and put a hand on her friend’s arm, ‘Come on. Let’s go.’

She did not look entirely convinced, but Inês nodded and offered her a smile of her own. The group continued their route without destination, waving a hand here and there at a familiar face. Cassandra purposefully averted her eyes to a few faces that she knew _very well_ , as if reminding herself and them that it would never happen again. _It’s called one-night stand for a reason_ , she thought after seeing a man’s face drop.

André glanced at the building in his left and pointed at it, ‘Do you girls want to get in?’ Cassandra raised an eyebrow and followed where his finger was pointing it. The Church of Sé Velha stood now in front of them, the bright blue sky looming over the medieval building. It was at least over eight hundred years old, but the building was a reminder of the victory against the Moors, during the rule of the first king of Portugal. Cassandra observed with an attentive and awed stare.

‘Oh, it’s your favorite spot.’ Inês’ smile turned into a teasing one. ‘And here I thought we were going on a walk.’

The man shrugged, ‘Well, the faculty could open in any minute. Plus, the more we walk, the more we have to walk on the way back. In time, that is.’ He turned to her and pinched her cheek, ‘ _And_ , if I remember correctly, it’s only my favorite spot because of a certain hopeless romantic girl I just happen to know.’

Inês giggled and gently slapped his hand away, her cheeks reddening. ‘Get a room,’ Cassandra snickered. The blonde woman winked at her before starting to approach the church’s door. Her hand reached for her chest as the two walked ahead of her, clenching at the fabric as if wanting to cease that asphyxiating pull for a moment.

_What’s wrong with me?_

They entered the church, glancing briefly at the paintings and beautiful drawings. André raised his hand slightly, pointing towards the entrance to the church’s cloister. They met the blue sky once again, and quickly approached the fountain in the middle of the cloister. As they sat, Cassandra noticed the great number of tourists—a sight she was used to see in the city. It always managed to make her chest fill up with pride for her country and her history.

‘From where do they keep coming from, oh Lord?’ Inês snickered. Unlike in the previous years, there had been an increase in tourism and immigration. More than ever, people from across the globe, mainly from South America and Europe, could be seen walking the streets. It was a sign that they were no longer isolated from the outside world, a sign that they were no longer prisoners.

The three approached the fountain in the middle of the cloister, sitting on the edges. ‘I can see why you’d like this place,’ Cassandra muttered. ‘It’s… peaceful.’ André nodded, sighing as he put his arm around Inês’ shoulders. ‘There’s this feeling of… _saudade_.’

The man hummed. ‘I’ve never had that sort of feeling here, to be honest. I’ve always felt at peace here, that’s for sure.’ He nudged her, ‘Have you come here as a child? Maybe that’s why.’

Cassandra frowned, her mind wandering. ‘I have, but I was very young. My mother wanted to come here. She said it was where she could let her soul rest from the outside world. I hardly remember my visit here.’ She looked away, ‘But… I remember, even then, I felt nostalgic.’

Inês and André shared a look. ‘Nostalgic?’ Inês repeated.

‘Yeah,’ the brunette answered. She crossed her arms, feeling a bit embarrassed, ‘I… It’s strange, I know.’

‘Hey, nobody’s judging you,’ her friend gently rubbed her arm. Cassandra looked towards her, who gave her a patient smile. ‘Go on.’ 

‘I felt like,’ she said, ‘there was a connection between me and this place.’

‘Maybe, in your past life, you used to be a nun here,’ André shrugged. ‘Who knows?’

Inês blinked before narrowing her eyes at him, ‘ _You_ believe in past lives?’ The young man opened his mouth to retort but shut it with a defeated sigh. His girlfriend giggled and kissed his cheek, ‘I’m joking, you dork.’

‘Ew, young people in love,’ Cassandra poked her tongue out in fake disgust. The three laughed before the brunette sighed and continued with her story, ‘I’m not sure, but maybe that could’ve been the case. I remember I felt _absorbed_ in the scenery. So much, in fact, that my mom and I got separated.’ She saw the look of surprise in her friends’ face, but she waved her hand, chuckling, ‘No worries, a young boy who was nearby was kind enough to take me back to her.’

‘Aw, I’m glad,’ Inês said.

‘We couldn’t understand each other, but he never gave up in helping me,’ she had a distant look in her face, a fond smile finding its way to her lips. ‘And, as soon as we found my mother, he was gone.’

‘A saint sent by God, huh,’ the blonde snickered. ‘Either way, I’m happy everything was fine in the end.’

‘If my colleague was here,’ André started, ‘she would’ve said “it was all predetermined”. Like, the _universe_ or God Himself had already planned out your life before you were even born, before your parents were born. When this world was created, every single creature’s life and appearance━coding, if you will━was already predetermined.’

‘Christ, when you put it like that, that sounds _so creepy_ ,’ Cassandra shook her head. ‘We fought for freedom and liberty, wanting to live our lives as freely as possible, but saying there’s a possibility that, even _that_ , was not our choice? Terrifying.’

Inês sighed, ‘So much for freewill.’

‘ _But_ , if you think about it from another perspective,’ he smirked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer, ‘that means we were destined to be together.’

Inês’ cheeks turned pink as she giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder. ‘Dork,’ she repeated. ‘I love you too.’ Cassandra shook her head in disbelief, a grin on her face. She turned away from the two, staring into the distance. ‘Regardless of how oddly romantic it may be, I’d rather believe that I have at least a little bit of freewill.’

Whatever Inês had said━it had gone in one ear, and out the other. Cassandra was mesmerized, _awfully_ so. An uneasiness, a stillness that sent a shiver down her spine. _Again_ , she thought. She heard Inês’ voice again, but she was not listening. No, instead, her focus was on and _only_ on the man who was standing in the shadows.

The woman stood up, putting her bag aside. ‘Cassandra?’ Her friend, worried, reached for her arm, ‘Are you alright?’ She followed her gaze, frowning in confusion. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘It’s _him_ ,’ she spat. ‘The creep.’

‘Wait, the creep?’ André looked between the two. ‘What are you two talking about?’

‘Inês can tell you,’ Cassandra clenched her fists, before relaxing them. ‘I’m going to have _a word_ with that asshole.’ She did not spare another second before walking towards the man, ignoring her blonde friend’s cries. There was something weird about the way the crowd never seemed to acknowledge his presence. It was as if he was not even standing there. It was if the fact that he looked like he had come right from a history book did not faze them. Something was wrong. _Something is very wrong._ It was if nobody could truly see him, except for her; it was as if only _she_ was meant to see him. Her eyes narrowed, watching as he raised his head before turning on his heel. _He wants me to follow him_ , she thought. He took a sharp turn to the right, and Cassandra came to a halt. The stranger had gone through a staff-only door. _Why am I following him?_ She knew why━it was the voice, the pull. She _had_ to follow him. 

Glancing both ways, she took a deep breath and pushed it wide open, hearing its old, rusty hinges creaking as the door slowly closed behind her. There was only a dim of light shining through the little gap. The man, once again, stood idly in the middle of the room, seemingly looking at something in his hand. His back was turned to her. Cassandra cleared her throat, ‘Alright. Enough games. You got a problem with me? Should I call the police?’

A shiver went down her spine. The pull on her chest was growing more intense by the second. There were whispers━words she could not comprehend, yet words she _understood_ immediately. Something was calling to her. _Is this…?_ Had this been what has been calling, yearning for her for three years? Suddenly, she noticed a golden glow, coming through the man’s hand. ‘Who are you? No, _what_ are you? What do you want from me?’

The man turned, slowly. And, as he faced her, a pang of nostalgia hit her heart. _Again_ , she thought. The glow illuminated the man’s face clearly. She did not know him, but she felt like she _knew_ who he was. Perhaps, it was the way his aged face looked oddly familiar. Perhaps, it was the scar on the right side of his face. The sense of déjà vu was getting stronger. Who was this man?

‘It’s time,’ he suddenly spoke━an Englishman. No, she could detect an accent in his voice. He extended his hand forward, relaxing it to reveal a round orb in his hand. His lips slowly curled up into a peaceful smile, eyes softened. ‘Cassandra,’ he whispered.

‘Do I know you?’ She cautiously switched languages, but her eyes were fixated on the orb and its golden light. ‘Time’ She asked, a few seconds later. He was coming closer━no, _she_ was moving closer. Cassandra was taking slow steps towards him. It was as if her body was moving on its own accord. She wanted to stop, but the calling━

‘Aye,’ his fond eyes shone in the light. Her hand reached forward, towards the orb. ‘It’s time.’

‘Time… for what?’ She felt hypnotized by its glow.

‘ ** _T̸̲́̌O̷̺̒͒͂ ̶̧̡̘̖̾F̴͖̪͇̣͐̉Ų̶̯̺͆Ļ̶̲͂F̷̱̰̣̓͘Ĩ̷͈͉̠̤͛̏L̴̰̑͑̾̐Ļ̷̳̃̄̆ ̶̩̓̉W̶̧̝͂̒̊H̴͖̰͎͗̐̓͜A̶͕͋̋̕͝T̵̞͆ͅ ̸̬̈́Ḧ̴̻͚͍́̓̐̏ͅA̸̯̺̦͑̏S̵̞̬͓̙̓ ̴͚̳̠͆B̸̲̄̚͝Ȩ̶̯͙͎̎͘E̸͓͛̑N̷̤̓ ̵̢̠̯̀̇W̸̧̱̬̬̋R̷͖̼̯̈́Ị̵̔̆͒T̷̻̭̍̎T̸̮̦̿͘Ȩ̸̗͕̌͒ͅN̷̲͓͈̫͊̽_**.’ A woman’s voice, which sounded so distant, yet so close. Like a phantom’s voice. The whispers were getting louder, and Cassandra felt overwhelmed. Perhaps, a part of her seeked to cease all what was happening, and her eyes narrowed, determined, on the orb. Her hand lunged forward, and her fingertips finally touched the golden object on the stranger’s hand━the man’s hand.

She inhaled sharply, feeling a pain on the side of her head. ‘Wha━,’ she looked away from the orb, staring at the man, who carefully reached for her face. Her vision was changing, shifting. The man shook his head, but his smile never wavered. His mouth moved, and her consciousness, although fading quickly, managed to catch those words.

‘To come back home,’ he said. That was when everything went black, as the faint warmth of the man’s embrace surrounded her.


End file.
